Invader Zim iPod Shuffle Game
by Eccentric.Elevator
Summary: IZ oneshots. zim and tak so obviously ZATR. dib is only mentioned once or twice. NO BLAMY IF BAD! changed to T because i was bored.
1. Chapter 1

iPod shuffle game!

(A/N) If u don't like ZATR...GET OUT! jk! But its ZATR so if u don't like it ur outta luck though not ALL of this is ZATR

_Disclaimer. I don't own invader zim, unfortunately or any of the songs I use. :(_

**One X, by three days grace**

**3rd person**

As Zim was working in his lab, Tak knocked on his front door.

"Zim"

"What computer? Cant you see I'm busy?"

"Taks at the door." the computer said, uninterested.

"TAK? She's probably after my robot bee again!"

"But zim that bee flew away." the computer said.

"Shut up computer! I'm trying to think of a way to keep the robot bee safe!" zim countered.

"Whatever" the computer finished.

As zim brainstormed, an impatient(and violent) Tak kicked down Zims door. She stormed inside and screeched

"ZIM! Where the heck are you?"

"What do you want tak?" he asked, dramatically rising out of his base.

Immediately she lunged at him. With spider legs outstretched they both collided in mid-air and fell to their original positions. Then Tak pointed her spider legs at zim and fired her lasers. Zim dodged and pulled a ruby red and magenta doom cannon out of his pak. As he fired, tak dodged and as well pulled a purple doom cannon out of here pak. But her aim was better. She took out all of Zims spider legs and he fell. She took the opportunity and lunged, pinning zim to the ground with her spider legs. The stayed there for what felt like an eternity to both but really was a mere 5 minutes. Tak had one spider leg, with a wicked point, poised over Zims head, ready to end his life. It started down and time felt like it was slowing down. Then it impaled itself in the ground a centimeter away from Zims head. Tak got up and left. Zim stared bewildered after her, then heard

"Hahahahaha! And Zim! You still an idiot!"

**Cold by Crossfade**

Zim walked up to the door knowing what would await him. He felt horrible after lying, deceiving, and using her. But he was sure of one thing. He would apologize for being a butt and try to make it up to her. As he stood there wondering what to say the music abruptly stopped. The door opened and he saw her.

"Tak" he croaked, his voice abandoning him.

"I shouldn't have run off...I was being petty and rude. Besides I know you, and should've expected this." she said. Ouch. That hurt.

"No I never meant to be so cold..I mean...I...I'm sorry about all the lies. I'm sorry for the way I am." he said. Tak recognized the hurt in his voice. Not realizing what she was doing she embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked up so deep." he said softly.

"I would've seen it eventually." she replied, barely above a whisper. "But the real question is...what now?"

"I need to make it up to you." he said, voice back and stronger than ever. "But I still have to honest. I...love you, tak."

"And I love you too zim" she said a smile gracing her lips.

Just like you by Three Days Grace

'I could be mean, I could be angry! You know I could be just like you!'

"Hes so annoying! Always either, his problems or just being stupid!" she muttered.

'I could be fake, I could be stupid! You know I could be just like you! You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way. Your wrong if you think I'll be JUST LIKE YOU!'

"He probably hates me...well the feeling is mutual...if he thinks I'll be a female him, he's wrong" she whispered to the wind.

'You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way. Your wrong if you think I'll be JUST LIKE YOU! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way. Your wrong if you think I'll be JUST LIKE YOU!'

"I will NEVER be like that...mean, cold, angry all the time...what's the point" she angrily muttered.

'I could be cold! I could be ruthless! You know I could be just like you!'

"Well that's all swell for you but I happen to have feelings too. And more than just anger and hatred." she said dejectedly. She absently wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm not just like you."

(I know, not ZATR but I don't care.)

**Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park**

As she walked down the road she was muttering, whispering to herself.

"What do I do? I wanna let go of the pain..but how? I wanna find somewhere I belong. But I'm afraid of the answer...what if that's nowhere?"

As she was walking she passed the house of one of her friends. His name was Nathan. A 6th grade ginger kid, who she dealt with rather than hung out with. But they still considered each other friends. She, by the way, was Carter. She went up and around the other cudisac, still lost in thought until she heard

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be out here alone, this late?"

"what?" and as she turned around she saw his sarcastic grin and knew.

"What? Do you think ham demon is gonna run out of the woods, eat me, and run back in?" she asked, sarcasm basically dripping off her words.

"Well with you, ya never know." he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Nathan what the crap? Your never around anymore?" she said, exasperated and excited at the same time.

"Well you know, dads job, and crappy school outings and stuff." he said the crazy grin still plastered on his face.

"Well thats no excuse! I never hear from you anymore!" she said, but it was hard to think she was angry cause they were both smiling.

Won't back down by Fuel

I won't back down now. It's now or never. Do or die time. But what if I fail? What if the unthinkable happens? I know what darkness means. The isolation it brings. What if...no! I won't back down! I'm going to hold my ground and face up to it. Rise up to the challenge! I'm scared, I'll admit it. But I'm not going to back down now. So I start to walk down the hall. As I reach the allotted spot, I stand, emptying my brain so no what if's can make me second guess myself. And here the challenge comes.

"Hey zim. What's up?" Tak asked.

"Um...tak? Do you wanna...uh...maybe hang out...with me...later?" I, the mighty zim, asked.

"Sure zim." she replied, and walked off with a smile.

I've never felt so relieved before in my life.

**World so cold, by Three Days Grace**

**Zims POV**

I felt horrible...all alone. She was gone. I felt like I was frozen inside. I lost my so called 'soul' when she left. Have I lost my mind? I've counted the days since you left. Its been 21 days. 3 weeks exactly. I never thought I'd feel this way. I'm feeling guilty. It was my fault you left.

"I'm so sorry tak." I whispered to myself. I feel hollow. Like a shell. Nothing left on the inside. It's obvious I've become a defect. What's the point in hiding it? I don't care if I'm a defect, as long as your here. But your gone. And I'm a wreck. I knew conquering earth would be easy. Apparently all I needed was some frenemy-ly help. But I never would've guessed that, that frenemy would impact my life so much. I've felt empty ever since she left. I feel horrible. Then I hear the one noise I thought I didn't want to hear. But it changed everything.

*knock knock knock* "Zim are you in there? Please open up. I need to talk to you" Tak said.

I jumped up and ran to the door. I flung it open and, There she was!

"Tak!" I yelled.

"Zim, I wanted to say I'm sorry." she said, eyes cast down.

"Why? It's all my fault...I've been feeling awfully guilty as of late. I shouldn't have used you. I felt frozen inside. It was my fault though. I'm sorry" I apologized.

"No, I overreacted. I'm sorry zim." she said, still obviously unhappy with herself.

"Oh enough of the 'I'm sorry's'! I'm just glad to see you!" I said and hugged her.

When I let go, she looks confused, elated, and weirded out all at the same time. But then she regained her composure and sureness.

"Me too zim" she said, a sweet smile

gracing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate Everything About You, Three Days Grace.**

**_Disclaimer:I have no ownership over this song or invader Zim. *sniff* so sad._**

Taks POV

Why do I love him? I hate him, I don't love him. Then why do I long for him? *sigh*...who knew human emotions could be so complicated. I should hate him. He ruined my life...TWICE! then why do I want to be with him? Is it mating season...no...I don't think so...then WHY? I hate everything about him! Then why do I love him? I'm so confused. That stupid little pest. He ruins everything! What's wrong with me? I just want to walk away. But I can't. And I'm miserable. I love you. But I hate you. And I'm sure one with override the other eventually. Im just afraid. Which one? I know I hate him. I hate EVERY SINGLE FLIPPI NG THING ABOUT HIM! But why do I love him?

Zims POV

I'm glad she's out of my life. Tried to murder me. She always gets me sidetracked and makes it impossible to work on my mission. Stupid female. Why do females even have to exist...irkens can repopulate just fine. We have no need for them. The smeet comes to life, gets a pak, then go's to information download. We don't need them. They just a nuisance. I haven't missed her yet. I'm sad my roommate moved out because of my sighs, screams and other aggravating noises but I still don't miss her yet. I hate everything about her! Then why do I love her?


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can't Stop Thinking About You**

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership over this song or invader Zim. *sniff* so sad._

Zims POV

It had been a pretty normal day. The mighty ZZIIIIMMM! had covered the Dib-stink in that filthy earth meat after ZIM refused to eat the slop. Then ZIM tripped him on the way home but somehow he snuck up on my amazingness, possibly in a blind spot, and splashed me with that horrible...EARTH...WATER! then when I came home, I got the biggest shock. Ever.

"TAK?" I exclaimed.

"Oh ZIM, did you really think-" she started

"TAK?" I exclaimed.

"did...you really thin-"she re-started

"TAK?"

"SAY IT AGAIN ZIM! SAY IT AGAIN!"

"what!" I exclaimed.

"Are you DONE?" she yelled.

"hm...no...TAK?...ok. Done"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back?" she said, obviously exasperated

"well...honestly...yes. I thought you would either get over it and move on or you would die." I explained.

Now that I thought about it, I realized how beat up she looked. She was skinnier than I remembered, and her beauty mark below her left eye stuck out against her pale skin. Her eyes seemed sunken into her head and her uniform was tattered, and seemed a couple sizes too big. She looked half starved and had many wounds. But the fire remained in her eyes.

"Besides, you look pretty beat up to me." I said, feeling smug

"But I'm still ready to kill you zim" she said. 3rd person (unlimited)

Tak then lunged at Zim. She was remarkably fast considering she hadn't eaten in 8 months, was badly wounded, and a little sick with irken fever. She tackled him and had a purple doom cannon to the side of his head.

"Any last words zim?" she asked menacingly.

"Ummm...please don't kill me?" he said, for the first time, using a small voice.

Tak was confused, so Zim used her stupor to his advantage. He worked his legs free and kicked her off of him. She was momentarily winded but quickly got back up. But not before Zim pulled out a fully loaded sandwich launcher. (its pink XD) He launched a tuna-mayo sammie at Tak, which she dodged with agility only an irken or vortian might have. Then Zim launched a turkey sandwich at her, which skimmed her arm, and she started sizzling. She screamed in pain and rage. She tackled him, yet again, and ripped the sandwich launcher out of his hands. But he had more tricks up his sleeves.

"GIR!"

"Yes, my master?"

"Get TAK!"

He spit her name out as if he were spitting out some horrible earth slop and said it with contempt as if it were an insult rather than a name. Immediately Gir flew (and I mean literally, flew) into the room and tackled Tak. (weird...)

"HI PURPLE LADY! WHERES MIMI?"

"Gir...GET OFF ME!" she yelled, yet again. He obeyed instantly, and backed off the immensely mad irken. She the. Got up and started to shoot at Zim again. He got his spider legs out and started to climb the wall.

"what's the matter Zim? Afraid you'll be beaten by a janitorial drone?"

"you ARE a janitorial drone and the great ZZZIIIIMMMM will NEVER be beaten!"

They both yelled a battle cry then charged each other, for the 3rd time. They then proceeded to hit each other, fly back into opposite side of the room, and flop down trying to breathe after the breath had been knocked out of them. Breathing hard and wounded, they struggled to their feet, then collapsed next to each other. They then started insulting each other, for they were too wounded and just plain messed up to fight with lasers, sandwich launchers, or doom cannons anymore.

"DEFECT!"

"STUPID!"

"UGLY!"

"FAT!"

"SICK AND TWISTED!"

5.4 hours later

"monies...*wheeze wheeze*" he wheezed.

"*cough* toaster *cough*" she coughed out.

"*panting* euphonium!" he said

"French-*cough*-horn!" she said.

They then collapsed (AGAIN) and the only sounds where the wheezes, panting, and coughs of the two, half dead irkens. Eventually they managed to drag themselves to their feet and hobble over to the couch. After assessing their wounds and making sure none of them were fatal, they relaxed. Suddenly with a start, they realized they were holding onto each other. They embarrassedly untangled themselves, then hobbled to the medical bay.

"You know...Tak...you could stay at my base." he said sounding evasive. "Just until you're able to build you own of course" he finished rapidly.

"Only until I finish mine." she said, the venom in her voice obvious.

"Tak. Before you were here...I have to be honest. I...I..."

"You what Zim?" she asked, her voice and features softening instantly.

Seeing her soften up gave him the courage to continue on.

"I never stopped thinking about you. I need you here." he said, loud and clear.

Then she said, a smile forming on her lips "Oh Zim. I can't believe I'm...that I'm not alone"


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park.**

_Disclaimer:I have no ownership over this song or invader Zim. *sniff* so sad._

No ones POV

One day zim way working in his lab when he suddenly heard a strange beeping. It was faint, but he just barely recognized it. He was getting q call. He immediately raced upstairs as fast as possible.

"It must be the tallest with my megadoomer I've been asking about!"

Meanwhile on the massive

"when do you think zim will quit bugging us about a mega doomed pur?" the red tallest asked his colleague.

"I don't know...but hopefully it'll be because he died" they both laughed gleefully at the thought of zim dead

Meanwhile at zims base

Zim had just reached his living room and gotten ready to address the tallest, but when he answered , his jaw dropped , his eyes widened, and he was speechless. But she spoke for him.

"Zim! You've got to help me! Please when my time comes, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed" she asked fearfully. "don't resent me. I know I've been a fool in the past, tried to kill you many times but,please! When your feeling empty keep me in your memories. Leave out all the rest."

Zim was still shocked. He just sort of stood there.

"ZIM please!" Tak pleaded. "I don't know how much longer this will last"

Finally zim was shaken out of his stupor. And he was angry for seemingly no reason.

"Why call me now? After all you've done to me? And to ask for a FAVOR? You obviously don't know the great ZIIIMMM for zim will not help you, now or ever! Even if your dying!" he yelled. Afterwards he stared at tak, daring her to further plead. Knowing she was out of luck she sighed and looked at her feet.

"Zim, would you at least help me with this? I'm still stuck in orbit around this miserable piece of rock. I'll be nearing your base soon. Will you shoot my spittle runner out of the orbit?" she asked, trembling.

"But Tak...that would kill you." he said, realizing the sincerity in her voice.

"I know. But I've got no one left. No reason to live. No one else can come to save me from myself. I can't be who you are zim. Your loyal, brave, even if your a bit clueless at times...I just cant be who you are. So please, forget all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Please, just shoot me down, let me do you, the tallest, the entire irken race a favor. Die." she said. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe I can help you..."

Tak looked up in surprise.

"Really? Even after all the times I've hurt you and tried to kill you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Tak...I've been confused for a long time, but I think I know what's been confusing me now. So I will help you, and if you are ok with it, I'll let you stay in my base until you can build your own. But it's only if your ok with it." he said, his voice loud and clear. Then he looked her in the eyes.

She held his gaze and said

"That would be amazing zim. You really are better than me...I know, you'll make a great ruler of earth one day." she said steadily.

"But tak...you know I'm not an invader. I should've listened to you." he said, dropping her gaze, saddened at the memory of his tallests telling him he was a defect and being cast out of his race.

"That doesn't mean you can't take over earth. I have complete faith you can do it." she said sincerely.

"You really believe in me?" he asked bewildered.

"With all my heart Zim." she said sincerely.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Step Closer/ Caught in the Rain **

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership over these songs or invader Zim. *sniff* so sad._

**One step closer, Linkin park.**

Tak's POV

I can't take this anymore. Saying everything at least 3 times. I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to just disappear! Leave this stinky rock and find a new planet to just, start over! I need a little room to breathe! Everything you say to me sends me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break! I'm sick of this!

Why am I even still here? Oh yea...my ship...ugh! He has nothing to fix it with or any other ships so I can leave. I need to get out soon or I'll go insane and probably kill myself. Brake my PAK or anything, just to get away!

Zims POV

I knew something was up. She tried to hide it but I could tell. Beneath her normal stony expression see was outraged. I wasn't sure why though. I couldn't figure out a way o ask her though. it seemed pointless to me. her rages. sometimes I could hear here, late in the night. I couldn't make out the individual words but she was loud enough. I was trying to figure out what it was.

'what is it? what's making her so angry and restless all the time? ARRRGGG? WHAT IS IT?' I thought angrily to myself. I soon became moody as well. I was reckless and stupid, and my projects blew up more often that not. there was little or no improvement as for Tak. I doubt my mood was helping that in any way but I was too moody to care at the moment. UGGGGHHH! Why did females have to so difficult! Then suddenly, it hit me like a pile of bricks...It was my fault.

**Caught it the rain. Pt.2 of the One step closer/ Caught in the rain songfic.**

Zims POV

I realized I was pushing her away...arg I'm so STUPID sometimes! I need to do something to get her back. Anything. Whatever it takes for her to stay with me. I took a walk to clear my head and come up with ideas. But then I noticed a storm was rolling in.

"Arg! I really am an idiot! She has a right to hate me...I'm not worth any of the troubles she has had to face!" I muttered to myself. As the rain started falling I realized was still to far to go with out large, very painful burns. I ran for my house hoping to make it. Boy was I wrong.

Tak's POV

I found him, two blocks from his base, a mere 7 feet from mine. he was unconscious, probably from over exposure to the rain.

"idiot.." I muttered to myself.

I had no feelings left for this moron. he had shoved me away and hadn't even realized until I was utterly sick of him. but I couldn't let a fellow irken die, especially on a miserable piece of rock like this. Before, well all that happened, I was happy to be with him. But then I realized what he was doing to me. I started to got angry and reckless. I tried to hide it from him but I knew it wasn't working. there wasn't any point in hiding it any more. I got so sick of it I ended up ranting in my room every night. I was sick of it. sick of it. period. that's why I left and am now happily installed in my new base. well I wouldn't say happily. its definitely better than living with him. that's for sure. but I still missed some of the little things. like the adorable way he slept. he inhaled through his nose then out with a little puff through his mouth. and if I ever had night mares, well, he always awoke to some of the noise I made. I always thrashed around, or cried out. very rarely , if I was lucky, I would just come to, paralyzed with terror. I'm still plagued by nightmares, but they are less frequent, and have changed their manor. its more of that horrible day on devastis, or something like that. less bloody, gory, death-y type stuff. And I'll be honest. I miss him. But not nearly like before. As my mind slowly cleared of all these thoughts I realized I was about to smash into my front door.

*BANG!*

I was, sadly, too late to stop. I, along with a very severely burned Zim, went smashing into my door. I shook my head to clear my mind and went inside. I took Zim down to the medical bay.

"Computer. Do a full medical exam on Zim"

"Yes mistress" an oddly mechanical... yet female voice replied.

"MIMI!"

A little robot with an oddly large arm that ended in a claw ran into the room. it had bright red eyes and its shoulders and a patch on its stomach as well were red.

"Mimi, go to Zim's base and get him a fresh uniform. and bring that pesky little robot of his with you as well please. just deactivate it first." I instructed.

she immediately saluted, then flew out. I couldn't help but smile a little. for being built out of scraps, she turned out pretty darn well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling Into Black, Skillet**

_Disclaimer:I have no ownership over this song or invader Zim. *sniff* so sad._

Zims POV

Taks gone. No wonder i feel so miserable. I want her so badly it hurts. I realize I needs her. I doubt she will want me too though. There are too many problems with me. I'm an inconsiderate jerk. I don't deserve her. I'm rude, stupid, pretty much indifferent to any one but myself, and just plain a jerk. Whats the point of going on. I'm falling inside the blackness that surrounds me. It came when she left. I never should've been so cold. You're touch used to be so kind. You're touch used to give me life. I wasted so much time, but I dont want to take over earth if it means not getting to see you. I'm mentally ill. I know it, but I can't go to Irk for the medicine and a normal doctor might figure out that I'm not human. Dont leave me alone! I want you...but you probably hate me again

Taks POV

I want him. I'm not sure why when I'm the one who left him. He hasn't been at skool for awhile. Should I check on him? A friend would do that right? I think so. But im still uneasy. Why do I miss him so? I'm so alone...my sorrow is taking a hold. I need him. His touch used to be so kind. I should go back, ask him to hang out, see if we can fix it. I will deal with his outbursts, Gir, and any other crap as long as I can be with him. I barely see it all anymore. I'm falling in the blackness that is my heart. Falling in the depths. I need his steady gaze, his hand to pull me out. To get back. I need him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Circle, Flyleaf/ Time of Dying, Three Days Grace**

Taks POV

Sometimes, only very breifly, I have black outs. Well not black outs really, but I become dead to the world, I appear to be sleeping, and am thrust back into the memories of my horrible life. Sometimes my life as a smeet, with my mother, who I briefly knew before she was killed, and I, put into the irken elite training. Or my hideous life when I hadn't finished my base and still had to live with...with...ZIM! I glared at my reflection in my mirror. But, suddenly, a pang of longing shot through my chest, making my heart beat so fast, I thought it would explode. Either that or it would rip out of my chest. I randomly started sweating as well. Scared, for possibly being sick, hurried downstairs to my lab. I checked my temperature, my blood, anything possible, I checked it and, it all came out fine. I was healthy. Thinking back on it now, I did have a virus, and it was undetectable by any of the tests I tried. I knew what was wrong, really. I was afraid to admit it to myself though. That night I got the call. The tallest called me, told me, defect of not, I was needed for battle. The vortains were striking back, and they needed every possible irken to fight. I immediately grabbed all the weapons I might need, plenty of stuff to treat wounded, and my battle armor. I flew out 10 minutes after the transmission ended. Luckily I had a warp drive so I just punched in the coordinates, and in 10 minutes I'd be at Irk. And the 10 minutes were agony. I was sure that innocent people were dying, vortions getting closer to finishing us off, every moment I wasn't there was wasted time. When I finally made it, I jumped out and was met by a writhing mass of fighting irkens. I don't remember the battle, but I do remember bits and pieces. I fought like a demon, blasting and slicing with no thought, no remorse.

Almost dying, being pinned down until the attacker coughed blood into my face. I felt repulsed by the warm, sticky spray, but shoved their dead body off of me. There was a knife right where their squeedily spooch is. An instant kill. Whoever had killed them, was gone. Back into the thick of things.

When it finally ended, I was exhausted, and utterly terrified by all the bodies around me. I was glad at I wasn't one of them. Then, I heard a yell. It sounded pain-stricken though. Immediately I got to me feet, all weariness forgotten, and ran in the direction of the voice. Soon I heard the raspy breathing, the pain filled moans. This person was hurt.

Zims POV

"I will not die. I'll wait for her. I will not die! I will survive! I need to! I know Tak was called to this war, the tallest said they called every able Irken and unless the unthinkable happened...no! She must've been ok!" I ranted to the wind.

Taks POV

"Hello? HELLO? IM OVER HERE!" they had yelled, wincing.

"Are you hurt? Do you need immediate medical attention or minor because I can-" but I cut off there, my mind clouded with rage and confusion.

"Tak" he whispered.

"Well?" I asked gruffly, all gentleness gone. "do you need immediate medical attention or not?"

"There's no point Tak. I'm dying. I can feel it."

"but..b-but...I..." I stuttered, my eyes suddenly wide with horror and confusion. "Oh zim..."

"Tak, come here. Please."

As I knelt down beside me, He looked thoughtful, possibly collecting his thoughts, working out how he would say goodbye.

"You were right Tak. I was egotistical, stupid, a defect all along. You were right."

I have dreamed of this moment all along, as he was slowly dying, the life bleeding out of him, confessing I was right, he was an idiot. But I thought it would be by my hand.

And I thought I wouldn't be distraught at his death.

Zims POV

Tak looked almost distraught. I would've thought she would have a triumphant fire burning in her eyes, fueled by years of hatred. But, this, this was unbeknown to me completely. She looked, almost, pained.

"Forgive me. It was my fault that your life was ruined, that you weren't able to become an invader. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Maybe I can't change things yet, but at least forgive me here."

"Zim, I...I...*sigh* I was ambitious when I set my goals. But I've learned what's really important to me"

She then leaned forward and picked me up, resting my head on her shoulder, my tail bone on her thigh.

"You know, Tak. I feel more alive when your beside me. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too zim." she absently wiped a tear from her cheek, leaving only the sizzling flesh. Then, she started playing with my antenna, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"You know, I've left your arms empty. Been evil and tried to kill you so much, I need you to forgive me too."

"You only did what any other irken would have been ordered to do anyways. Besides, I think were even now. You would've been one of the bodies around on the ground now, if it weren't for me." I said, showing some of my old ego.

"Wait...Zim...that was you? With the knife?"

"Mhm," I smiled warmly. "and I'm glad I was there. Im glad I can spend my final moments in your arms."

Taks POV

I felt his heart beat slow dramatically, and his breathing soften.

"I love you Tak. Good bye."

"No, Zim! You can't! You can't..." I felt torn. Being an irken invader, you were trained to be a ruthless killing machine, showing no more emotion than a sack of potatoes. But all the same, I loved zim. The short, irritating irken that I had met in training, he has worked his way into my heart and rooted there.

As I sit here, Zim dead in my arms, a sudden realization almost causes me to drop him.

"No man, ever, shows greater love, than when a man lays down his life for his beloved. He did all he could to convince me he's changed, and really does love me. And I didn't believe him. It cost him life! What if I believe now? Forgive me, believe me, please come back to life! Could it ever change this? Please! Forgive me, believe me, please come back to life!"

As the agonizing minutes dragged out, I was weeping,holding zim to me, stroking his antenna, watching for some sign of life. He couldn't really be gone could he? Here I am alive, and I didn't have the right. But he gave me the right, costing him his life!

Suddenly, he stirred. Surprised and joyous, I looked up, and, yes! He was stirring, coughing. When he opened his eyes, oh those wonderful eyes, I pulled him into a hug, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh zim! I'm so glad I'm not alone...and I believe you. I don't want to be alone." I said, tearing up again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:I don't own invader Zim or any songs or artist that come up in any of these oneshot songfic.s_

**Again, Flyleaf**

Taks POV to Zim

Here you are down on your knees again! Trying to fight and to breathe again! I love the way that your heart breaks, at every injustice and deadly fate! All because of your injustice! I love you the way you are! I mean, praying it all be new, and leaving like it all depends on you!...I love that about you. So sweet, so innocently ignorant and stupid, yet so smart, and able to build amazing things. I love it. Only surrender will help you know! I love you, be seated and believe again! I love that your never satisfied, but faced by you wisdom and happy lies. You take what they say, and go back and cry! You were so closed to me that you nearly died! Her you are, down on your knees again! Trying to fight and to breathe again! They don't have to understand you, be still! Wait and know, I understand you, be still! Only surrender will help you know! The floodgates are breaking, they're pouring out! I love you, be seen and believe again! One way or another I want you to be again! See and be you. Please.

**Goin' Down, Three days grace**

Taks POV

I never knew what love was, until you came around. Never thought I was crazy, until you came around. And you'll pay for it. I feel like I'm waging a war within myself, and losing. The one emotion that was said to be evil, vile, stupid, horrible. It's raging through my body, destroying me from the inside! What's wrong with me? One day, after admitting you "liked me" you took me to the river to drown! Looking up through the water, I kept sinking down, down, down. But I'll get you back. Your goin' down. I'll take you down to the basement. You'll look around. We'll sit in silence for bit. I feel like I'm flying! Got my head in the clouds. Look who's laughing now, now that your going down! Your goin' down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Enough, evanescence**

Taks POV

Can't you feel my heart grieving in your hands? I should have guessed. Why is it I have to hate you yet love you at the same time? I cant say no to you! I've completely lost myself! But oddly, I don't mind too much. I shouldn't let you conquer me completely, I should let go of this dream...but I can't. I just cant! I feel good. I may be waging a war inside myself, but I feel good, good enough. I'm still waiting for the rain to fall! To fall and wash life over me! I feel good, but am I good enough for you to love me too? So take care of what you ask of me, because I can't say no to you.

**How Long, Hinder.**

Taks POV

Watch you go and brake what's already broken. I tried to take a breath but I'm already choking. Cause everywhere I see how you hold her. And I don't know how much longer it will take for me to break. I'm already sick and tired of your yelling, constantly putting me down, calling me a 'worthless fool!'. I'm almost to my breaking point. I can feel it. And when that day comes, oh, when that day comes. I will get my vengeance! I will! And that day, oh it's so close I can almost taste is! I will end this hideous lie, Zim. I will.


	10. Chapter 10

Life starts now, Three Days Grace.

3rd person

Zim was sitting around watching the scary monkey show with Gir one day when he heard a beeping from the side of the tv and knew he was receiving a message. Immediatly he pressed the button on the armrest next to him and the screen changed. While expecting to see the tallests or maybe skoodge, he wasn't expect the face he saw.

"Tak! What is it you could possibly want?"

"ZIM...well...I'm not sure how to say this but...I'm crash landing and..."

She looked like what she was saying was stuck in her throat. But then all of a sudden she straightened up, cleared her throat, and said

"Zim. I need you. I'm crash landing and headed towards the small field by your house. I need you to come find me after I land because..I'm too weak to make my own base right now. I havent had food in 2 years. And all my irken catoodle juice ran out the 7th month in orbit of that miserable rock. I'm too weak to fix Mimi too, so I need you to understand. She might mess with my ship and that could only speed up or slow down my death. But right now I just need you to ease me out of this world. In fact it'd just be better, if you would just shoot me down. End me now. Please" she said, real desperation and sadness working it's way into her voice, "And I..before I die...I have to admit something Zim. I..I love you." she looked down, looking ashamed. For a moment Zim just looked shocked, but then his wide open mouth formed, a smile. He put his hand up against the screen as if he wanted to pull tak out of it, and into his home.

"I love you too Tak. You will make it out of this, alive." he said, eyes gleaming in a cleche kind of way.


	11. Chapter 11

My immortal, evanescence

It's odd. His spirit, while that may have left me, his memory has not. I see him. The time we stayed home, played hooky, and almost gotten caught by the FBI, the way he would eat waffles on the morning. And it pains me. Remembering all this daily, it's sad. It's all Dibs fault he dead! Dib died in a chase with Zim. I thought, after killing Zim, I would get some peace and quiet. That was all I wanted. I was sick and tired of trying to become an invader. But, then I...I...I fell in love. It sounds clèche and tacky, but I actually found a way to fall in love with the annoying, short little irken I met at the academy. And how, you ask, can I, after wanting to kill him sooo much, actually falling in love? Well, the hate ran out. While that was gone, I felt empty, nothing to drive me. Then, there was that one fateful day, the day I nearly died.

*flash back begins*

I was working in my lab, fixing my spittle runner, and adding some extra features. I felt confident in my abilities, so I wasn't as cautious as I should've been. I guess something went wrong, there was an explosion. And I blacked out. I woke up later, and my stiff joints and muscles told me it must've been at least a day. Maybe two or three. I looked around. I was in Zims base. His medical bay. I remember from when I was here last. I looked down. My invader uniform had been replaced by a pair of navy shorts with an elastic waist band, and a white, low cut tee-shirt. I immediately blushed.

"Computer?" I asked meekly.

"whhhaaatt?" it replied, as bored as ever.

"What day is it? And where is Zim?"

"October the 25th, a tuesday. And he's upstairs in the living room, watching the scary monkey show with Gir. Anymore pointless question?"

"Yes. When is Zim fixing your attitude problem?"

"Dunno. You should ask him yourself."

"Maybe I will."

From there, I found a, what the humans call, a hoo-die. I put it on, and walked upstairs. As the computer had said, Zim was in the living room, watching TV. Now it was a commercial about fat people. He looked disgusted. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" I asked, wrapping my hoodie tightly around me.

He started but didn't look at me.

"This earth TV...it is disgusting." he said, making little...sicky...noises.

"Well, it is earth TV..."

"Of course, but even at this!"

"What happened? I mean, while I was unconscious?"

"There was a major explosion. You had gotten hit with shrapnel. It could've been lethal, but I got it out. And don't worry, I didn't change your clothes. I got my computer to." he then tensed up, as if he expected to be hit.

"But, why would you help me? I mean, I've tried to kill you so many times?"

"Well, I've noticed recently, that, you seem to have changed," he blushed, then continued. "and, defect or not, I've been trained not to let another irken die. No matter what."

Then, suddenly, I hugged Zim. I didn't think about it. It just happened.

"Thank you Zim. Thank you, for saving my life."

*flash back ends*

It all started that day. I fell in love. Now, it was gradual. I mean, we didn't have any idea what we were getting into, but that one act of kindness, that set off the chain that led my my being here today. But then, Dibs ghost came back, and strangled Zim. It was the most tragic day, since that accident. I couldn't help him, couldn't do anything but sit there and what as the life drained out of him. And I see him. Not his ghost. No, his spirit has truly left me. But, memories. The little things, like how he would sometimes just stare at his breakfast, as if daring it to move, or do something. The way, he laughed, and I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss when he did something wrong. The way he and Gir were there, huddled beside me, as I lay there, unconscious on the table, and bleeding, almost to death.

And I miss him.


	12. Chapter 12

**IZ Song mix to life-THINGY-**

_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the songs, I hate everything about you, Just like you, Lost in you, Life starts now, Pushing me away, One step closer, Leave out all the rest, Cold, What lies beneath, Without you, Not strong enough, The last night, Falling into black, It's not me its you, If you only knew, I'm yours,_

Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every room mate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you, why do I love you? Some how I found a way to get lost in you, and now I found myself saying I want to get lost in you. But wait, I could be mean! I could be angry! I could be just like you! You thought you were standing beside me, but you were only in my way! I've found your testing me pushes me away. Ive found bliss in ignorance. The less I hear the less you say. Every word you say to me pushes me on step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break! Shut up when I'm talking to you! SHUT UP! (Wow...holy major breakdown moment) *sigh* I dreamed I was missing. You didn't care. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving, when I'm done here. Don't resent me, and when your feeling empty, keep me in your memories, leave out all the rest. Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. You are the antidote that gets me by. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. Never meant to be so cold. Sorry bout all the lies. Maybe in a different light, you could see me stand on my own again, cause now I can see. I know there's got to be more than just your sick twisted smile and cold shaded eyes. Let it go, if I could. When love dies, in the end. But I can't face the dark with out you. Search for the answers I knew all along. Never the wiser of what Ive become. Alone I stand, a broken man. All I have is one last chance, I won't turn my back on you. take my hand. Drag me down. If you fall, then I will to. And I can't save what's left of me. Pain so familiar and close to the heart. There's nothing left to lose. The fight never ends. And I'm not strong enough to stay away. I can't run from you. You say my name, but it's not the same. There's anger, pain, and just plain contempt. So hard to choose, between the pleasure and the pain. Even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would over rule my mind. What can I do. I would die with out you. In your presence my heart knows no shame! And I'm not to blame! Cause you bring my heart to it's knees, and it's killing me, when your away! I wanna leave and I wanna stay! There nothing I can do. My hearts chained yo you, and I can't get free! Look what this loves done to me! I'm not strong enough to stay away. I always knew that you'd come back to get me. And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy. To go back to the start and see where it all began. Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends. You say, your feeling so down, every time i turn around. You say, you should've been gone by now. And you say, everything's wrong. You ask me, how to carry on. Well make it through another day just hold on. Life starts now. You've done all the things that could kill you some how. And your so far down. But you will survive it some how. I hate to see you fall down. I'll pick you up off the ground. I've watched the weight of your world come down. But knows the time to change the way you've lived for so long. Find the strength you've had inside all along. All this pain. All this hate. You will survive this some how. you tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this. I tell you, I came to say good bye. Didn't want you to see me cry. But this is the last night I'll spend alone. We sit and talk. You parent say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all. I'm so sick of when they say, it's just a phase you'll be ok, your fine. Cause I know it's a lie. The night is young when every things wrong. You give me a hand and I'll help you hold on. Tonight im so alone. This sorrow take a hold. Don't leave me alone! Cause I barely see it all! I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks,falling to the depths, can I ever go back? Dont leave me here like this. Cant hear me scream from the abyss that now is surrounding me! And now I wish for you, my desire! But wait, let's get the story straight, you were a poison flooding through my veins. Your driving me insane. All the lies, and stupid things you say and do! It's not me it's you! I'm so utterly mixed up...if you only knew. I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you. It's 4:03 and I can't sleep with out you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea. If I drown tonight, bring me back to life, breathe your breath in me, the only thing that I still believe in is you. If you only knew. If you only knew how many time I counted all the words that went wrong. I don't regret any days we spent, or any letters that I sent. I tried to beat you, but your so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm try to get back! Now nothings gunna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's my turn to win some and learn some. But I don't care, I'll take no more, no more. It's not the same. I'm yours.


	13. Never surrender

Never surrender

disclaimer: I dont own invader zim((but I wish I did!XD)) and tht person does *points at Jhonan Vasquez*

Taks POV

Why bother even holding onto old customs. We've both been cast out of our race anyways. We've been throw together. For the sake of company, a friend, a likeness. Maybe more if I opened up to that. But I can't do that yet. I was in my room (in zims/my base) listening to one of my favorite songs, Never surrender by skillet.

'I don't wanna live like this tomorrow, I don't wanna feel like this today! Make me feel better! Make me feel better! I feel like this today!'

That's where it ended because I heard a knock on my door.

Zims POV

You don't know what it's like to be your own worst enemy. I know I 'like-like' Tak. But I have no idea if she even doesn't hate me. All I know is she doesn't greet me with trying to kill me...which honestly is a step up. My thoughts were muddled and I was utterly confused so I got up and started to take a walk. Before I knew it I was at Taks door. I didn't mean to come but maybe I can talk to her. I knew she was in there because I heard music. I knocked on the door and heard the music stop.

Tak POV

I paused the music and realized just as I was opening the door I was in my pajamas, which consisted of a low cut tang-top and a pair of short shorts. I blush when I realizes that zim must've been as well. His irken uniform was replaced with a white under shirt and black boxers with the irken smiley symbol all over them. I did all I could to not laugh. I still ended up gnawing on the inside of my cheek with my zipper like teeth.  
>"yes?" I asked, probably blushing.<br>"Zim wants to talk to you" he said, taking a sudden interest in the floor.  
>"Do you want to talk about why your not wearing pants?" I asked. I know rude, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.<br>"Oh, I um...I ...er..." he stuttered, his face turning a bright, scarlet red because of his blushing.

Zims POV

"Do you want to talk about why your not wearing pants?" Tak asked, innocently.  
>"Oh, I um...I ...er..." I stuttered, my face turning a bright, scarlet red because of my blushing.<br>"It's ok, don't worry. Just come in and sit down." she said gently and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. "I promise, I don't bite...hard"  
>"I...I'm not sure how to say this...but...I...I lurve you..." I said, barely whispering.<br>"Lurve? Zim what the heck are you talking about?" She asked, a confused look on her face.  
>"Isn't that one of the human emotions? You know...goes with affection?" I asked, getting about as confused as her.<br>"Hah oh Zim," she said smiling sweetly, "you mean love".

Tak POV

He LOVES me! Where did that come from? What? Why me? Why now? I don't hate his guts any more but I've been so confused with my own emotions lately, I haven't had anytime to sort them out. He LOVES me! Where did that come from? What? Why me? Why now?  
>"Breath Tak, breath." I thought.<br>"Zim. I'm glad you had the guts to say that. But I'm so confused right now I can't tell what's left from what's right. " I said earnestly.  
>"well that easy left is that *points left* an that's right *points right*"<br>"hahahha, not literarally Zim" I said, a smile creeping up onto my face.  
>"well then what did you mean?" he asked.<br>"well I'm confused and my thoughts are always jumbled, and I can barely go through one conversation with you" but my sentence was cut short when I felt zims lips on mine. At first i was alarmed and raised my hand to smack him but eventually I began to relax and ended up with my eyes closed, a part way closed fist sitting on his chest. When he finally pulled away, I realized what id been putting away because I was scared of the thought...but, I wasn't scared anymore.  
>"It all makes sense now..." I muttered<br>"EH?what do you mean?" he asked  
>"I'll let my actions speak for me" I replied with a grin on my face.<br>I leaned in close and pressed my lips upon his. It was the first time I'd felt something stirring in my chest, warm and curious. And it made me want another kiss.

BEAUTIFUL. B-E-A-UTIFUL.  
>-zimandgazforever. ( She wrote this on her iPad and i kinda stole it, not really but, you know what I mean. Like she's here, at my house, but not using it , so I am. Imma stop talking now.)<p>

-nice...*face palm* ok, well thanks, I think this kinda sucked, but oh well! :)


End file.
